


Storm Lucifer

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: A little snippet from the lives of Lucifer and Chloe.Lucifer and Chloe stop by the penthouse briefly as a storm hits Los Angeles.Takes place after S2x08.Short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts).



> Dedicated to titC! Thank you, it really means a lot!!! <3
> 
> Not much point in this, just a little fun because there's actually a storm hitting Los Angeles as I write this, and I wanted Lucifer and Chloe to experience it as well.
> 
> I wanted to get this posted while the storm was still raging, so this hasn't been beta-ed. Sorry for all the errors, they are all mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“This is your fault, you know.”

Lucifer tore his glance from the stormy sky to look at Chloe standing next to him in his penthouse.  They had just solved a particularly gruesome case of a child’s murder, and it had affected her badly.  Worried about her, he had suggested they stop at the penthouse for a drink.  He hadn’t thought she would agree when he made the suggestion, but the storm had helped convince her.  They had talked over drinks -- well, he had tried to talk while she snapped and snarled at him like a rabid dog.  He had known she was upset and let her vent, understanding that it wasn’t him she was angry at, but rather the horrible crime.  When she had finally calmed down, she said she would have to go... but the foul weather had her hesitating.

He raised an eyebrow at her.  “My fault?”

She nodded as she placed her hand on the living room’s sliding glass window.  The rain came down in torrents, falling so hard that the end of the balcony was barely visible.  Raindrops splattered onto the deck, creating miniature explosions of liquid on the tile before coalescing into little lakes.  The rain drummed against the roof in waves as the wind pushed the storm to and fro.

“They named the storm after you.”

He smiled as he thrust his chest out.  “Of course they did, Detective.  And why wouldn’t they?  Lucifer is a perfectly good name.  I can’t figure out why they didn’t use it before --”

“This storm is the worst to hit in twenty years, and we’ve been drought-stricken for five. The ground’s too dry to absorb twelve inches of water in two days -- there are flash flood watches everywhere!”  Chloe glanced at the dark clouds above, then placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.  “How the hell am I supposed to get home in this?”

The fallen angel gave her a hungry glance.  “Who says you have to go home?”

She groaned and rubbed her forehead.  “Lucifer....”

“Right.  I see nothing wrong with my storm.  It just illustrates how very powerful and awesome I am!”  He rubbed his fist against the lapel of his jacket as he grinned down at his partner.  “And you must admit, Detective, I _am_ powerful... and awesome.”

“I so want to throw a chair at your head right now.”

He chuckled.  “Why throw a chair when you can have sex with me instead?  Sex is a great stress reliever, Detective.  I can make your body experience things it never has before, and you’ll have the side benefit of feeling exhausted -- nay, _relaxed_ \-- when we’re done... two days hence.”  He grinned wickedly.  “Trust me, Detective, by the time Storm Lucifer rolls on out, you and I will be _completely_ relaxed.”

He noted the fine blush on her cheeks even as she rolled her eyes.  “Oh for crying out loud, Lucifer!”

Well, she hadn’t said no to his suggestion, which gave him hope.  His face grew warm at the thought of Chloe entwined around him as they made passionate, all-consuming, erotic love....

She exhaled sharply and ran a hand through her hair.  “I wish you could just make the rain stop... or at least be a little less intense.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Please, Detective, you of all people should know that I am nothing, if not intense.”  He glanced out the window.  “No, I think I like my storm when it’s raining hard.  The harder the better.”  He cast a sultry glance in her direction.  “Speaking of harder the better....”  He shifted his gaze to his wedding tackle, then back at her with a “come hither” look.   His heart tripped over itself when he saw her cheeks grow redder and her eyes darken with desire.  Maybe, just maybe... she’d sleep with him?

“Come on, Detective.”  His voice became low and beguiling.  “We can have our own little Storm Lucifer right here.  All this raw power at your fingertips!  You can be like the wind, driving me faster, stronger, _harder --”_

For a brief moment she swayed toward him, her lips parted and her eyes hungry.  Lucifer’s heart started to beat furiously as he saw his desires coming to life --

“Okay, I gotta go,” Chloe suddenly blurted out before turning on her heel and walking away.

Wait -- what?  What had just happened?  He hadn’t intended to scare her away!  He just wanted to... well, have sex with her, especially while his storm raged outside.  It would be perfect!  Storm Lucifer pounding away at Los Angeles while Devil Lucifer pounded away at --  

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lucifer.”

Oh no, she had already reached the elevator!  He dashed over to her, his heart squeezing in his chest as Chloe pushed the call button.  “Wait, Detective!  It’s dangerous for you to drive in these conditions.  Why don’t you stay?”

She shook her head and took a deep, shuddering breath.  “I... I think it’s dangerous here.”

Lucifer frowned, his heart wilting at her words.  “You think I’m dangerous?”  He didn’t want her to think he was dangerous -- even though he was.  After all, he was the Devil!  Dangerous was his middle name!  Well, that, as well as sexy, handsome, and perfect in his naked splendor!  But he didn’t want her to be scared of him, even though he _was_ dangerous -- and a monster....

“Oh yes,” she said, plunging the knife a little deeper into his heart.  “Very dangerous.”

His stomach twisted into knots.  How could he fix this?  “But...”

Then Chloe smiled that sexy smile that had his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.  “I don’t want to do anything I’m going to regret later.”

“Oh?”  For a moment he didn’t understand, and then comprehension hit.  “Oh!”  A wicked grin spread over his face.  “Well...!  Come on, Detective -- give in to your desires!  Your very own Storm Lucifer is waiting for you!”

She broke out into a boisterous laugh that had him chuckling with her, despite himself.  “I’ll tackle the one outside, thank you.”  Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and squeezed.  “Thank you for inviting me up, Lucifer.  You really helped lift my spirits.”

The fallen angel glanced down at their linked hands, then back up at Chloe.  What was this strange warmth spreading through his chest?  He didn’t know, but it felt... good.  His face softened as he looked down at her.  “You’re welcome, Detective.”

Lucifer drowned in the aqua depths of Chloe’s eyes as he gazed upon her.  His heart pounded in his chest and his breaths grew short as passion suddenly erupted inside him like a wildfire.  Was he dying?  He had never felt quite this way before.  His insides burned like an inferno, and he clenched his hands to keep from pulling her close.  She was so beautiful....  He found himself drawn toward her, bending a little closer as his gaze shifted to her soft, kissable lips, beckoning him close....  A little closer, now.  Her lips parted as he neared, and all he could see was her -- his beautiful detective... _Chloe...._

A soft ding interrupted them, breaking the mood.  He cursed as Chloe pulled away abruptly.  She let out a wobbly chuckle.

“I... I better go.  Thanks, Lucifer.”

He gazed at her as his heart went with her into the elevator.  “Detective....”

She held the door open.  “Yes?”

He didn’t know what to say.  Didn’t know what he was going to say... but he didn’t want her to leave.  He wanted to tell her to stay so that they could explore these strange, new feelings that he was developing and didn’t understand.  He wanted to tell her that he’d cherish her for all eternity.  He wanted to tell her... tell her....

But he said none of those things.

“Drive safe.”

She gave him a smile.  “I will.  Thanks.”

Then the doors closed, and she was gone.

Lucifer sighed, swamped with unfulfilled arousal, his body on fire with lust and... a weird emotion that he was too afraid to name as love.  Striding to the bar, he poured himself two fingers of Scotch and quickly downed it.  Then he returned to the sliding glass window and stared out at his namesake.  “Well, stormy boy, at least _one_ of us gets to have some fun and stir up some trouble tonight....”

 

 


End file.
